Amir Ra'id Sabir
Common Statistics ' Name:' Amir Ra'id Sabir Nicknames: Ra'id amongst family and in Memnon. Performing Names: The Dervish of the Desert, The Smiling Scorpion, The Desert Prince. Race: Human Age: 22 Height: 6' 7" Weight: 250 lbs. Hair: Black Skin Tone: Dark Brown Skin Texture: Smooth as silk with a few barely noticeable scars here and there. One more noticeable upon his left cheek. Eye Color: Light Brown Accent: His accent is heavily influenced by Calishite speech patterns. Recognizable Features: Scar upon his left cheek, deep tissue scarring around the base of his right pinky. Place of Origin: Memnon, Calimshan. He spent most of his time in the southern region of the city, closer to the sands than the sea. Spoken Languages: Common, Alzhedo, was learning Auran due to its similarities and history of air elementals with Calimshan. Left or Right Handed: Left handed, but he holds his weapon in his right. If trained Amir has the capability of being ambidextrous and already exhibits some skill. Deity: Sune. Class: Scout/Bard/Arcane Duelist. If this were second edition AD&D, Amir would be the Blade kit for bards. Occupation: Performer, former scout for his father's caravan. Alignment: Neutral Good The Benefactor Relatives: Jamal Aliz'Sabir (Father, deceased), Aziza Balin'Sabir (Mother, deceased) Ability Scores Strength (16): Recently, Amir has begun to train with the scimitar and the falchion, which has caused a noticeable increase in his strength. Dexterity (14): Amir works well with his hands and his footwork is above average. Constitution (14): A good, mostly pampered life has allowed Amir to stay in good health. His travels with his father's caravan has allowed him to build an exceptional immune system. Intelligence (12): Amir is well read though what he chooses to read often does not lead to increased worldly knowledge that would translate to intelligence. His capacity to learn and reason though is above normal. Wisdom (10): Being sheltered away from most of life's hardships has left Amir with a lack of profound wisdom. Charisma (14): Amir was graced with the looks of his mother. His way with words amongst his own people generally left good impressions and he's often capable of diffusing difficult situations with charm. Statistics Male Human Scout (4), Bard (6), Arcane Duelist (4) Neutral Good Medium Human AC: 27 unbuffed, 44 buffed. HP: 127 unbuffed. Saving Throws:'''Fortitude 7, Reflex 17, Will 9 unbuffed. '''Speed: +10% Normal Move Speed Melee: +19/14 Base Atk: +8 Weapons: Scimitar of the Night Sands-'' This broad bladed scimitar was his father's favored blade. It is a +1 Frost brand. Amir has begun to train in the usage of the scimitar in honor of his father.. ''Desert Sting-'' Desert Sting is a basic +2 rapier weapon that was given to Amir by his father upon his 15th birthday. ''Scorpion's Tail-'' A curved, long bladed dagger that Amir carries at his belt but rarely uses. ''Club +1-'' For a more barbaric approach. '''Armor:' Calishite Nights-'' This set of clothing consists of a vest and loose fitting pants made of silk. They function as Silken Robes +2, with Damage reduction +1/5 and Charisma 2. ''Desert Swirl-'' The small shield that Amir carries that swirls in a pattern similar to a dust devil but with a purple radiance functions as a simple small shield +3. The ornamental magic of the shield shows typical Calishite love of making magic for mundane purposes, such as adornment. '''Other Gear:' A pair of Lesser Ioun Stones, one deep red, one pale blue, an elven harp, Boots of the Bard, Cloak of the Bards, A pair of Rings of the Dancer, Bracers of Dexterity, Belt of Hill Giant Strength, Amulet of Vitality, Amulet of Armor, Amulet of Acid Resistance, A brooch of Shielding he wears upon the sash on his waist, Various potions, scrolls and wands. Spells Known: (Bard) (0) Mage Hand, Cure Minor Wounds, Daze, Light, Resistance (1) Balagarn's Iron Horn, Protection from Evil, Cure Light Wounds. (2) Luminous Armor, Mirror Image/Desert's Mirage, Alter Self Feats: Battle Fortitude, Dodge, Mobility, Skirmish, Spring Attack, Trackless Step, Uncanny Dodge, Weapon Focus: Scimitar. Skills: Balance (6), Bluff (4), Concentration (6), Disable Trap (6), Discipline (5), Heal (2), Hide (15), Intimidate (5), Listen (5), Move Silently (14), Open Lock (6), Parry (7), Perform (23), Persuade (10), Search (6), Sense Motive (10), Spot (10), Taunt (16), Tumble (16), Use Magic Device (12). Bardic Information Current Reputation: (0) Unsung Yulash= 0, Elventree =0, Hillsfar= 0, Moonkiss= 0, Maiden's Loss= 0 Preferred Performance Types Sword dancing, Poetry, Story Telling, Singing (rare, specializes in odes, ballads, and arias and even rarer, improv) Voice Range: Baritone-Bass Instrument Proficiency: Panpipes, Harp, Clappers, Horns, Mandolin General Character Information Appearance: (in Character's Description) A fastidiously dressed man of dark skin, light brown eyes, full lips and slightly broad nose looks back at you with an often-present smile on his face. His dark hair is tightly braided and conformed to his head though the ends hang freely around his thick neck. He is tall by most human standards, especially for his people. The darkness of his skin betrays the Chultan taint in his blood. He bears a single, thinblade-inflicted scar upon his left cheek. The man still has the look of youth about him and despite his life in the desert, or maybe due to this, his skin is smooth to the touch. Due to recent training his body is stronger than before as he's taken to training with the use of scimitars and falchions. His hands look larger than normal and his fingers are elongated almost to the extent of an elf but he shows no signs of being of mixed elven blood. His legs as well appear longer than normal which can give him a gangly appearance despite the muscled physique. When he speaks his voice is sufficiently deep and heavily accented. He speaks the common tongue with perfection as most citizens of Calimshan do. He also speaks his native language fluently, which is more rare amongst his people than speaking fluent common. Sometimes he speaks quickly though the poetic nature of his speech makes it clearer than it normally would be. Recently, Amir has taken to a less clean cut appearance. A shadow of a beard and mustache is readily visible upon his face and his eyes dart about and focus upon people and things more quickly and instinctively. Dress: Usually he is seen dressed in what one might consider desert comber attire. Either in baggy silk pants, a loose fitting silk vest, and a desert wrap shawl and hood, or sometimes without the vest. Other times he can be seen wearing an immaculate set of garishly designed robes of Calishite origin. Upon close inspection one would note that this robe is fairly threadbare and much too large even for one of his size. In Combat: In battle Amir is a flurry of motion even when standing still. His style would look very unorthodox to those not accustomed to exotic fighting styles. He spins and flourishes his blade and himself in battle which gives him the look of one much more proficient in fighting than he truly is. In some places he'd be considered a Duelist or Blade ((see 2nd Ed. AD&D Bard's Handbook for more information on the Blade Kit)) and relies more upon his enemies believing he is a deadly combatant than truly being so. He plays this up at every opportunity and has become fairly proficient in spinning, twirling, drawing and brandishing rapiers, scimitars, and daggers. This is more flash than substance, though. Personality: Amir is a rationally stable young man who has seen more of the world than one of his tender 22 seasons would normally see due to spending time with his family's Realms spanning caravan operation. He is usually able to see logic in most things and when not angered he is quick to give his unabashed opinion on matters. He is a very curious sort, which is likely a natural trait of adventurers. He tends towards being fairly perceptive of his surroundings and again, his travel across the Realms has led to him becoming something of a judge of character which gives him an insight into the motives of others. Even still, this only comes out when he has reason to be suspicious or cautious of those he's around. Otherwise his nature is of the naive belief in the goodness of people. Amir would likely be considered very egotistical and arrogant to those of northern lands but when weighed against the average Calishite, his ego is well below what the expected norm would be. He is very modest when it comes to his looks though and despite his above average appearance and exotic look he finds it difficult to see himself as anything other than your average Calishite man. This contrast in his ego can readily be seen though he tries to curtail his arrogance around others. Due to his upbringing Amir can lean towards pessimistic behavior when faced with philosophical issues. It is something that he tries to break as it clashes heavily with the benevolent nature that is true to him. As many of his people are, Amir is fairly hedonistic and believes that life is to be lived for the pleasure of it. Everything one does is to satisfy one's desires for the better things in life. This opinion can make him seem more flighty and superficial than he truly is or even lazy to the less observant. Due to this, he tends more to the extroverted than introverted, normally seeking out the company of others if they are good natured folk. Growing up, Amir had no shortage of readily available material to improve his intellect but his often flighty nature kept him from focusing on any one subject at a time. In true bard fashion, he spreads his knowledge over a number of topics yet never truly mastering any. Despite this, his curious nature leads him to be fairly ponderous of topics that perplex him and he can often be seen as zealous in the pursuit of answers. That is, if the subject at hand can maintain a hold upon his attention long enough. It would not be a stretch of imagination for one to see Amir as brave though he is not quick to make foolish mistakes in the name of bravery. He will risk his life for one he feels is worth such a risk, as in someone he feels is of good heart and intent. He does take a moment to ponder and calculate his options though when necessary he is swift to make a decision that might be considered brave or foolhardy. In his homeland Amir's moral code makes him something of an enigma. While, like his people, he enjoys the more aesthetic aspects of life which crosses the spectrum of pleasures and enjoyment, he is one that can be fairly virtuous in given situations. Where his people are normally virtuous out of fear of retribution he is virtuous out of his own desire to be so. As many of the people of Memnon are, Amir was a follower of Selune but he was not devout follower. Having learned the ways of the Moonmaiden from his parents, Amir has never felt any true connection with Our Lady of Silver. He accepted her worship as she is a deity of good intent and his parent's calling but he still sought his own with a deity that better suits his nature. Recently, Amir has come to find himself in the faith of Sune. Unlike most, he mostly holds his faith in her not in love, but the preservation and acceptance of beauty and the spreading of passion. His ideals of passion are not such as romantic or carnal passion but passion in what one does and pride in the same. Though he does believe in the power of love it is not his focus at the moment. In this pursuit like many others he is energetic and motivated. When he puts his mind to a task he is highly motivated almost to the point of zeal. Such is the case with his swordplay and performances. He puts much energy each day into this even though he's not performed since the murder of his parents. Amir, once a person gets to know him and he feels comfortable with those surrounding him, can often be considered fairly capricious and mischievous though he has the capacity to be fairly diplomatic in dealing with those he does not like. Either way he's fairly well spoken and somewhat quick of wit when not angered. Generally Amir is a fairly cheerful sort and easy-going. He's quick to smile at man and woman alike which often confuses some since a smile to many means he's seeking something more. This is all when he is calm and relaxed. When angered or agitated, which is fairly hard to accomplish, he is often hot headed and quick to insult and throw about abusive and insulting words. Likening a person or their family members to something similar to a dried out goat is not beneath him. For the most part Amir is very truthful. It is fairly safe to say that if it is of importance Amir will be truthful. Sometimes though the bardic nature within him takes over and he's likely to stretch or outright break the truth for the sake of humor or enjoyment for himself and others around him. He's not vicious in his lies nor are they ever meant to harm another unless it is a bruise of ego. Either due to the effects the Moonsea is having upon him or some other driving influence, Amir has begun to have a more pessimistic outlook on people. This would be normal behavior for his people but it is odd for Amir. He has few hopes of a better future or more civlized behavior and has accepted people as barbarians truly. Even still Amir believes in doing what he feels is right. His methods have definitely changed, though. Interests Hobbies Amir enjoys spending time telling and acquiring ancient legends of heroes, distant lands and even other worlds. Amongst his possessions one would be able to find tomes that detail the more exotic stories but for the most part he stores these stories within his mind. It is likely due to this that his father believed his intellect wasted upon trivial things when he would have made a much better mathematician for counting coin and interest, of course. Amir also has, secretly, an enjoyment for dancing. In his travels he has gathered and learned many forms of dance. When alone one could likely catch him in the act of dancing with an invisible partner. Loves Amir is a consummate lover of artistic works, be they paintings, drawings, sculptures, or other forms of art. He is something of an art critic as well though he rarely speaks negatively of any work and always seeks the redeeming qualities of a given piece. He also appreciates beauty in its various forms. Beauty in his eyes isn't always seen with the eyes, it is sometimes witnessed with the other senses as well. The young man can be considered something of a romantic where this is concerned. It is known across the Realms that Calishites love wealth. With Amir, he greatly enjoys both the metal silver for its luster and sapphires for their brilliance. For both he is willing to pay more than the given worth of items made with such metals and gems. Another love Amir shares with his people is the love of trivial magical items. Though his people tend to place more worth upon items that simulate or perform mundane tasks, he enjoys things of a whimsical nature. He has a desire for magical instruments that play themselves which would better allow him to dance to music alone. Amir has a healthy appetite and his favored foods are dishes made with fish, crab, shrimp, or scallops. He always drinks white or red wine with his meals but he also enjoys sampling a variety of drinks found across the land. Amir enjoys most vibrant colors and many of them though not overly garish. He would never wear anything with a rainbow appearance as he limits himself to only wearing 3-4 complimentary colors at once. Fears Above all things, Amir carries a fear common to his people. Due to the long history of their people being enslaved by residents of the Elemental Plane of Air, Amir harbors a deep rooted fear of Air Elementals to the point that they will generate a will save that if failed will make him turn and run in unabashed fear. This is more due to Terror Tales told to the young of Calimshan than to any real event in his life as he's never seen an Air Elemental before outside of books and paintings. To a lesser extent, genasi also unsettle Amir but they simply unnerve him on a failed will save. He will not run from them but they automatically are held in a suspicious light. Oddly, fire genasi and elementals are the exception to this rule and he generally will have a positive reaction towards them, despite their disposition. Amir fears vulnerability as he sees it as a weakness. This extends to not allowing others to become too close to him without a long period of close scrutiny. Hates Amir is not one to hate quickly but a few things will trigger his hatred quickly. The obvious thing he hates most are Air Elementals and Air Genasi and even on a successful will save he will still dislike them. Amir despises those that feel the desire to exert their presence and force upon others in a bullying manner. He is likely to take a stand against such people, even if greatly out-skilled. He is not so foolish as to risk his life, though, unless it is to save the life of someone he considers worthy. Though being born well off due to the nature of his Father's business, his family was never considered better than middle class and often looked down upon due to it for having to work hard for their leisure. This has fostered a dislike of those that would call themselves nobility or the upper class. The irony that he performs sometimes under the title The Desert Prince is not lost on him, though. Weaknesses Being a romantic, Amir has a weakness for pretty women as most men do. For him this extends to doing foolish things for them if he believes they are benevolent in disposition. Regardless of physical beauty he will often find the prettiest woman with a dark heart to be ugly to his eyes. Amir is vain even if he doesn't always acknowledge his own appearance as above normal. For one to insult his attire, his looks, or his overall appearance would be worse than physically slapping him. This is one of the few things that will boil his blood. Amir is a proud man, like his father before him. He is sure of his abilities and his courageousness and to insinuate that he is anything less than brave will likely bring forth curses, insults and foul language from the normally easy-going young man. Amir is greedy. While this might seem outwardly as a desire to accumulate wealth, the reasons behind it makes all the difference. In his land, a wealthy man is a powerful man, a poor man less than a servant. It is not the accumulation of worth but the gain in status and luxury gained from it that is important. In time this is something that Amir can overcome being away from that societal norm. Amir's fear of Air Elementals can be a hindering weakness though given the fact that he's never encountered one and it's born from the tales told to scare children he might eventually be able to overcome this. Relationships Amir is a hard man to befriend even as he seeks the company of those around him. He fears vulnerability so getting more than superficially close to him might be as easy as scaling the highest peak in Faerun. He is loyal to those he considers friends and associates alike and is fairly loyal. His upbringing has ingrained a mistrust within him, though, and when one would try to get close he is quick to try and find the various reasons as to why they would, working with the more negative ones first. He doesn't outwardly show this and will continue to smile until he has proof of ill intent. Allies/Friends Rosalinde The only person Amir sees as a friend in all the Moonsea region is the priestess of Sune known as Rosa or Rosalinde. Having met her by way of Elle and the Greengrass Festival, Amir quickly becomes enamored with the young woman when he sees her wearing an outfit very similar to what was common fashion in his own land. Over time he has come to respect and appreciate her company and sees her as a civilized person amongst barbarians. It was Rosa that tilted Amir's decision towards the worship of Sune, not because of his feelings towards her but because she showed a side of the worship of Sune that he could appreciate and had not known. Before meeting Rosa, Amir assumed Sune was but an aspect of Sharess since Sharess holds more sway in his lands. After his departure from Yulash in search of Ashara, Amir nearly did not return. It was the constant thought of Rosa and the fact that he'd come to terms with the lost of Ashara and the fact that he truly did love Rosa that led him to return. To this day he has not spoken to her of his feelings though not out of fear. He realizes the young woman has a lot on her shoulders and in respect of that he has kept quiet about his feelings. Even still ha has acted as a protector, friend, and confidante whenever he can. Recently, Amir has admitted to Rosa his true feelings for her, that he's indeed in love with her before once again leading her through the Courter's Dance at the conclusion of the first day of the Midsummer's Festival, signifying the beginning of their romantic relationship. Associates (alphabetically) Elle Elle, or Lady Elle as Amir is apt to call her, was the first person Amir met in Yulash and despite their meeting happening at the same time as a gnoll assault upon Yulash, Amir was initially smitten by the woman's beauty and charm. Amir later convinced the Lady to once again perform after a long period of absence from the stage but regrettably missed the performance. Amir later learns that Elle is married and due to this, changes the way he looks at the pretty seamstress. Isiolia Though Amir has not spent much time around the elf, he has come to enjoy her presence. Not knowing what to think of her when first they met he has come to recognize the warm and caring heart within her, which to Amir means a lot. He considers her as one of those few worthy of sacrifice for. Joel At one time, Amir thought of Joel as a friend. Joel's unusual behavior for a male was always a source of amusement for Amir and a source of hope that the world was not always as bad as it seemed. But, after Joel cast a spell of Acid Splash outside of Moander's Rest that hit Amir in the shoulder and splashed skin damaging acid upon his flesh, Amir has taken a negative opinion of Joel and to cut him or, worse, turn him into a chicken. Amir finds himself more hurt than angered at this. Raya A friend by association with Rosa, Amir notes the bond and camaraderie between the two priestesses but he can't help but notice their stark contrasts. Knowing Raya as being a priestess of Lathander, Amir can't help but notice that it seems as if it is Raya that is the darkness while Rosa is the light. Sugrin Though he did not spend much time with the Golden Phoenix known as Sugrin, Amir came to respect him and even, at one point, risked his life to save him. He's not seen the halfling in a long time and figures he's either dead or on some mission for the Phoenixes. Associated Organization/s The Temple of Sune Foes/Enemies Arcturus Amir has begun to see this enigmatic man as a foe, not on ideals, principles, or beliefs but instead due to being aware that Arcturus has shown interests outside of professional dealings with Rosa. It is a precarious position as Amir is fully aware that the man's standing in Yulash is high and his is less than worthwhile. Even still, he counts as the closest thing he has to an enemy and he keeps a close watch on him, even when Rosa is not around. Background/Timeline (age in parentheses) (0): Amir is born in the city of Memnon. The Night Sands Caravan takes the year off to celebrate the birth of the heir to the caravan. (1): Amir's family returns to their travels. Amir is left in the care of servants. He will stay like this for the first 17 years of his life, normally only seeing his parents once a year for less than a month at a time. (6): A caravan of performing gypsies arrive in Memnon. Amir sees dancing dervishes for the first time and become enthralled. (7): Amir's mother becomes ill. She stays home this season and spends time with Amir. It is at this time that he learns dance due to the instruction of his mother and the servants of the house. (11): Amir shows some talent, if minor, with arcane spellcasting when he 'borrows' a book of cantrips and casts a mage hand and causes a scandalous situation between the male arcane instructor and one of the female students. As punishment for his left, Amir has his right pinky finger cut off but it is regenerated as leniency for his first offense and the fact that the instructor likes him. He becomes a student of the school. (13): Amir becomes enamoured with the daughter of a servant of the household named Ashara whom he nicknames Passion. The pair, though forbidden to carry on any sort of relationship, sneaks and does so anyway. (14): Amir begins sword training. He is found lacking the skills needed to wield a scimitar properly, which is his father's favored weapon. He instead practices with rapiers and daggers. (15): Amir receives Desert Sting, his favored rapier from his father. The symbolism of his father gifting him with a blade he did not approve of was not lost upon Amir. (16): In a play to gain prestige and status, Ashara's father betroths her to a much older man in the hopes that it will elevate his family's status. Ashara rebels and attempts to run away but Amir encourages her to stay. Ashara feels betrayed and rejected when Amir refuses to run off with her. She gives in and agrees to the betrothal to Amir's dismay. (17): The wedding is scheduled and a day before the marriage Amir makes one last plea to Ashara and offers to run away with her as she'd asked. The pair spends the night together for the first time and in the morning the pair are discovered by the Lord Darjaz. The marriage is canceled and Amir is challenged to a duel to the death for the dishonor of the lord. It is at this point that Amir acquires the scar upon his cheek. By pure luck, bluster, and the fact that Lord Darjaz fails to see Amir as as any sort of true threat (which was a good evaluation), Amir comes out on top but refuses to kill Lord Darjaz. Upon returning to his compound, Lord Darjaz kills Ashara in a fit of rage before gathering his things and leaving Memnon, never to be seen again. Sorrowful, the young bard takes up traveling with the family's caravan, serving as a forward scout and also an entertainer. He uses his performances to cover his depression and sorrow. (18): Amir performs in the House of Purple Silks in Waterdeep. It is from here that he takes the idea of his purple silk outfits. (19): The Caravan takes on an Arcane Duelist by the name of Kelia of the Black Roses, a woman from the far eastern lands of Shou Lung as a performer. Amir finds himself smitten by the older woman and her skills. He begins to train with her in the basic principles of the ways of the arcane duelist. Being more aged and realizing the idea of a relationship with this Kelia was not likely, she quickly takes on the role as mentor for Amir. (21): Kelia leaves the caravan to pursue her own ends. (22): The caravan approaches Elventree late one evening and is assaulted by a band of very skilled and efficient bandits. Amir is the first to fall, being one of three forward scouts, but does not die as the bandits suspected. Upon coming around Amir finds the caravan decimated with but two guards left alive yet badly wounded. Amir's parents are killed. The final two guards slayed the last of the bandits though suffered near mortal wounds as well. -Pulling into Elventree, the guards acknowledge Amir as the head of the caravan and the heir to his father's business. Amir takes some cherished possessions from his parents (which would be considered unconventional by Calimshan's standards), pays out of the coffers to hire new guards, and sends the remaining two back to Calimshan. -Amir decrees that all the servants of the house are to take a split of the family's coffers, sells the caravan business to a family friend, and sells the family home to compensate the families of the fallen caravan members. Effectively, he denounces any inheritance by literally giving it away. -Amir learns that his mother was with child at the time of her death. ((start time of creation of character on Deepingdale/Moonsea)) -Amir travels to the Selunite shrine in Elventree. He prays at the shrine but feels nothing from the Moonmaiden. -Amir arrives in Moonkiss and begins to mercilessly slaughter waylayers and bandits in the region, along with other humanoid threats in the region. -Amir arrives in Yulash and like a good performer he begins to cover his sorrow with a ready smile. -Amir makes another pilgrimage to the shrine of Selune. Here he stays for days seeking some answer or sign from Selune. After waiting for a tenday, he leaves and prepares to head back to Yulash. It is at this time that Yulash is betrayed by the orcish guards and an orcish horde attempts to overthrow the city. -Amir returns to Yulash just in time to meet Elle and drive off an invasion of gnolls. -Amir travels to Teshwave and becomes aware of the strength of the Zhentilar in the region. This becomes a recurring thought in his mind. -Amir meets Rosalinde and offers to participate in the Greengrass Festival. -Amir participates in the Eilistraeean Hunt. -Amir encounters his first water elemental and through force of will (made a will saving throw DC 25) he stood up and fought against them to protect those he was with. His fear of elementals begins to lessen though what will happen when he confronts an air elemental is still unknown. -Amir, after considering the faiths of Eilistraee, Sune, Finder, and Lliira, commits himself to the worship of Sune. -Amir begins to have visions of his father upon the sands, his beloved scimitar in hand as he went through an intense routine that looks to be a blend of his mother's dancing and the dance of the dervish. -Amir takes up his father's scimitar and begins to practice with it in an attempt to replicate the style he'd seen in his visions but finds his knowledge of the ways of the dervish are not sufficient. -Shortly after joining the faith of Sune, Amir is approached and told that his former love was still alive. Amir leaves the Moonsea region in search of her. -Amir learns that the rumor of his former love's existence was just a rouse to draw him out. Lord Darjaz attempts to kill Amir but once again he is unsuccessful. This time though, Amir shows no mercy and slays the man. -Amir returns to Memnon and gives the gold he gathered from Lord Darjaz to Passion's family. He stays in Memnon for a time and learns more of the Dance of the Dervish. He begins to train to incorporate the dance into his own fighting style. -Amir returns to the Moonsea region. His travels and paying the costs leaves him mostly poor. -Amir arrives at the Midsummer's Festival. The fey Delica changes him, at his request, into a Satyr. Amir becomes enamored with the appearance and dances, frolics, and plays the pan pipes alongside Rosa and Shalarnes. -Amir, back in his normal form, dances the Courter's Dance with Rosa. -Amir is possessed briefly by the spirit of a wolfwere named Nicolai after reading a book based upon his story. In the process, Amir gains the memories and some aspects of the wolfwere. It is yet to be seen if this will fade in time or not. -After assisting the shadowy figure known as Akeem from Calimshan recover one of the Pasha's dancing girls, Amir is awarded a pair of performing scimitars. Upon inspecting, he finds that they are the same ones he'd lost the day he lost his parents and friends in assault upon the Caravan. Akeem says he purchased them in Hillsfar and that they had been recently imported from Thay. This leads Amir to believe that Thay might have had a hand in his parents death. -After a number of disturbing dealings with the strange collective beings that called themselves legion, Amir begins to fear for Rosa's safety. Selling most of his valuable possessions, including his newly re-acquired performing scimitars, Amir takes Rosa and leaves the Moonsea region and heads back to Memnon. Here they live off of Amir's savings and his re-established profession as a performing dancer. Rosa helps spread the faith of Sune in the city and due to her exotic looks in the far away land, is well received to Amir's dismay. Category:PC